Obedience
by idioglossia
Summary: The shaping of a hero. N-centric, Isshushipping, Harmoniashipping, a reasonable amount of characters.


_A/N, and this fic needs a lengthy one. _

_I started this story on 16th of October, 2010 and to this day don't really know why the fuck did I write it. I'm not happy with this fic at all – my writing style has deteriorated throughout these two years (seriously, present tense?), I don't like the "drabble collection" format this story is following and the pacing is utterly shitty. I'm not even sure why the fuck am I submitting it – let's treat this as some kind of a stylistic exercise. If you find out what is wrong with this story (aside from pairings. The pairings are perfect), don't be afraid to leave me a message. _

_Also, warnings. Contains Isshushipping and Harmoniashipping, so please proceed with caution. The parts in italics are all flashbacks. I hope you have more fun reading then I had writing._

* * *

**OBEDIENCE**

There are no clouds in the sky. Nimbasa City looks magnificent in the soft light of an afternoon sun. Many people have chosen this particular day to enjoy the first thrives of autumn and he is no exception.

The cabin moves up and down at a steady pace. N subconsciously calculates its speed and angular frequency; he pays little attention to a child sitting beside him. The boy nervously clenches his fingers and makes quiet noises from time to time, just as if he wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say.

'Are you having fun, Black?' he starts; the child stiffens and tries to hide a blush. For a moment N considers brushing his hand against the boy's arm, just to extract the reaction, observe and reach conclusions. In the end he doesn't do that. This one specimen may have good intentions; still, it's only a human.

And all humans could do was hurting his friends.

* * *

_Father's hands are large and there is not much space on N's small body for them to caress. It's not better inside. N flails and cries in agony as Father grunts on and moves in him, probing his mouth with long fingers, pinning the small body to the oversized bed. There is a smile on Father's lips, even more twisted than his usual expression and while N isn't afraid to look into Father's one visible eye he is afraid of what he might find there._

'_You're beautiful' he had heard, but also 'You're disobedient', 'You're wicked', 'You're a monster'. There is a cry forming in the back of his throat; N forces it down, quiets it. He has made Father sad, with all his disobedience, wickedness and monstrosities; and so he needs to be punished._

_This time, after it's all done Father leaves without a word. White and red fluids are flowing from between N's legs. It's just a small trickle escaping his body, but it also carries away one very small part of him. Oh, it's good, so good that his friends can't see him now, he thinks, he doesn't want them to see him like that._

_They've already suffered too much._

* * *

_Purrloin brushes against his cheek. It is said that her kind brings ill luck but N thinks that trying to burn her for it was a much too severe punishment. She purrs and furrows her whiskers; N doesn't believe that something – someone – so lovely could've brought anything bud good fortune._

_Most of his friends were introduced to him by Father; a Woobat with one wing, a Lillipup without a tail, a Zorua with his fur almost all gone. N remembers every tear he has cried upon hearing their stories, their every helpless cry and labored breath. Father said that all of it was the work of humans. Once he brought N a Solosis without its protective shell. Its so-called 'trainer' did that, Father said, and it trusted him too much to defend itself. N could not forget its frantic thoughts. All these inhuman shrieks and wails were searing into his mind, blinding and making him nauseous. The small creature died, even though N had tried his best to nurse it back to health. _

_All of his friends were hurt and broken by selfish whims of the human beings. N hates his own humanity; it's a disease that stands between him and all that's good and pure. His friends are the happiest when they play by themselves. N looks at their endless bickering and wonders if he would ever be able to find happiness like that._

_No, I'm happy, he corrects himself. Father loves me, so I am happy._

* * *

The boy is focusing his gaze on him; N can clearly see a blush illuminating his face. He doesn't understand why is the child gripping the sleeve of his shirt. An interesting example, this one. He doesn't want to let go, for sure, but doesn't say anything either. The ornament at N's belt hovers slightly, as if it was reacting to whatever strange magnetic field the cave emits.

'What is it, Black?' he asks calmly and the boy speaks, his voice wavering

'Would you like to go to the Ferris wheel with me once again?'

It puzzles N. A visit in the amusement park was a rather pleasant experience – as pleasant as a meeting with a human could be. Still, why would that child wish to repeat it? Did it hold any significance for him? Has that one time been not enough?

'If you don't want to go there, we could always watch a musical. Or go to a café.' the boy pauses 'You know, together'.

And there is something in his eyes, an unidentified pleading that makes N suddenly feel very, very warm. He had seen this expression before; where? He doesn't remember.

N can hear blood rushing through his veins as he smiles and answers 'A musical? Sure, why not!'

* * *

_Father leaves in silence. This time it is slightly different, though; a figure clad in dark fabric slips through the door and makes its way toward the bed._

_One of Father's most faithful servants – one of the Shadow Triad – is looking down at N with eyes so bright with contempt that N is afraid they will light the room and expose his nakedness to the whole world. How come the man who worships Father so fervently could hate his son, flesh of his flesh, that much?_

'_You are afraid' the man states 'The greatest gift has been bestowed upon you, yet you are afraid.' The servant's voice is thick. He sounds just like Father when he is inside N. 'Our master has sacrificed himself for your sake, so you could become the hero and bring the new era to life. But you continue to disappoint and it wears him down.'_

_N stops shivering under the scrutiny; the man's eyes become more and more clouded as he speaks. Everybody in the castle loves you, Father has once said, nothing bad shall ever happen to you within these walls. N convinces himself to believe it; Father would never lie to him. Father loves him and wants only the best for him._

'_I'm sorry' is all he can mutter. The man shoots him a sharp look; N feels as if his skin was about to rip._

'_Make it show with your deeds, not words.' he says 'Be obedient and stop questioning master's will. He knows exactly what needs to be done.'_

_Father's servant turns around. He's leaving, N thinks; but no, he pauses for a second in the doorway._

'_Something needs to be broken in order to be remade.' he adds in a softer voice._

* * *

Reshiram descends from the heavens in a firestorm, finally awakened from his slumber. N stares at the scene unfolding before his eyes. It's all perfect, oh so perfect; this moment and the surroundings and what it all symbolizes.

This place must've been created by Pokemon, for no human could ever form something so holy and serene. History is calling to N through the fiery maelstrom; centuries of peace and happiness, unmarred by the presence of humanity. This is a place for heroes and everything they stand for. At last he can reach for the truth he has been pursuing all this time, reshape this world and bring Father's work to fruition.

Someone is calling his name.

Black, that child from before, is running up the steps of the Dragonspiral Tower. He is panting heavily; N finds it remarkable that the boy manages to raise his voice despite the obvious fatigue. Truly, he is a fascinating exhibit of human thoughtlessness. N can't help but think about him with some kind of fondness. There is something heroic about the boy, pure and strong; something that makes N's blood and thoughts run faster. He dismisses the feelings as inadequate and biased.

The child reaches the top of the tower. He stops, resting his hands on his knees, taking heavy breaths, his head hung low. It takes him a moment to notice the unusual heat. The boy raises his head; his eyes widen and jaw drops.

'Hello, Black,' N smiles at the child among the sea of fire 'did you find your truth as well?'

* * *

_Anthea brushes and braids his hair. It has become very tangled, but she is gentle and patient. N sometimes wonders if she and her sister are humans; they weren't violent and cruel and didn't enjoy hurting his friends. He asks her about it and Anthea laughs._

'_How did you even come up with it, N?' she says, still smiling. N explains; the smile fades from her face for a second and when it appears again it is slightly sad._

'_Not every human is bad' she starts uncertainly, stroking his hair with one hand 'There are evil people, sure, but I think there are also good ones. You, for example, or Concordia.' Anthea pauses 'Or your Father'_

'_Or you' N turns around to give her a hug 'Maybe you are right.'_

_The next time N sees Anthea, half of her face is bruised and swollen. She doesn't want to speak about good and evil anymore, too._

* * *

A wounded Volcarona starts crawling towards his trainer. N can feel his thoughts – mostly apologies and tired rambling. Broken wings leave a trail of orange scales.

'You did a great job today, my friend,' the man says as he recalls the creature 'but I fear we were no match for our challenger.' He looks at N with tired eyes 'Congratulations, new Champion. You have won.'

'You sound disappointed.' N looks down at the former Champion. After he has been stripped out of his authority he is just an old man, frail and sunken. How could he even compare to a legendary hero who was destined to create a new world?

'I simply don't believe in your vision' the man shakes his head 'How can you be so blind? Don't you see how many lives will be ruined, how many friendships will fall apart? Lies, all lies, it's all Ghetsis have been feeding you…'

'Silence!' N shrieks. It is unbecoming for a hero, but he can't help it 'Sage Ghetsis has worked for many years to expose the universal truth and change this imperfect world. He, the other Sages, the whole Team Plasma. This is the moment we have been waiting for' Reshiram roars and spreads its wings. Someone else has joined them, a familiar presence that makes N's pulse quicken.

'A new era is about to begin. You should be honored to witness this.' N exclaims loudly and turns around to face Black 'Same goes for you, child. You still have a long way to go before I recognize you as a worthy opponent.'

The whole planet rumbles in approval as the castle rises from beneath the ground.

* * *

_He rarely speaks with the other Sages. N doesn't even know their names and refers to them after their respective colors. Their opinions even resemble the visible light spectrum somehow, varied but of the same origin: the red one always treats N with kindness and patience while the one in the purple robes is the most reserved and looks up to Father._

_That's why one day, when it hurts so much that N can barely walk and his faith in Father is undermined, he limps off in search of the purple Sage. _

_The man is sitting in the library, flipping through an old book. The yellowed pages look as frail as the Sage's fingers; it's strange that mostly aged people work to change the world. Maybe one needs to gain experience in order to change the world? N is inexperienced yet his Father allows him to take part in his plan; it makes him feel a sudden wave of gratitude._

_The Sage notices him and stands up 'My lord N.' he bows 'What do you require of me?'_

_N climbs onto a chair next to him 'Tell me about Father.'_

'_Lord Ghetsis?' the Sage sounds surprised 'Why would you like me to tell you about him?'_

'_You seem to admire him. I want to know why.'_

_The Sage looks at N through squinted eyes, but complies: 'As you wish. Lord Ghetsis is a wise man, unafraid of truth and cunning enough to unfold it. Working under him is an eye-opening experience.' The man uses big words, but N has read a lot of books and understands most of them. He doesn't understand his point, though._

'_Why did you start working with Father?'_

'_To uncover the truth, of course!' the Sage smiles 'To see the birth of a new world. To feel alive.'_

'_Feel alive?'_

'_Why, of course! Please, lord N, think about it for a moment. Don't you feel the power and wisdom emanating from lord Ghetsis' every word and touch?'_

_N thinks about it 'Yes.' he admits 'But it hurts sometimes.'_

_The Sage reaches out and pats him on the head 'Living hurts. But it also brings joy. If we didn't know painful things, how could we recognize those good?'_

* * *

The truth lies trampled and the hero stands defeated. The victor doesn't gloat, doesn't make any proclamations. Black, the boy who has become a paragon of ideals, holds N's hand and seemingly doesn't want to let go.

'Please N, come with me.' he begs 'Let's run away before he reaches us, let Alder take care of him, please.'

N is too stunned to reply coherently. He can barely find the sense to reply 'Who?'

'Ghetsis. Alder has warned me about him…'

'Alder was a fool thirty years ago and he stayed a fool.'

Father's long robe flutters in the ionized air. Half of his face is contorted in a wide grin, single red eye fixed on N's face. Black jumps in front of N, shielding him with his own body.

'Don't come closer.' he warns. Father starts laughing, but it's something else that catches N's attention.

The child – no, he is a child no longer; it's a young man standing before him, strong and noble. A man that is kind for his Pokemon, selfless for his friends, brave in the face of danger.

A man that is not a monster.

'Two heroes, reunited at last. How moving.' Father's tone still rings with laughter 'One foolish teenage boy trying to protect a dirty whore. Truly a beautiful sight.'

'Don't speak about N…' Black begins, but is cut off instantly

'You like N, don't you? Haven't you imagined certain things? Do you want to know what noises he makes when he is pinned to the bed? What color are the bruises on his skin? How tight he is?' he smiles this horrible, lopsided smile 'Ask away.'

Black curls his hands into fists and bolts forward. N can only watch as Father releases his Hydreigon, as it effortlessly throws the young man aside. Black's body hits the tiles with a loud thud.

'Now, now, don't be hasty. We should resolve this in a civil manner.' he pauses and looks at N 'It shall make my victory taste even sweeter.'

* * *

'_You should be grateful, N. Not everyone would be humble enough to lower themselves to your level and touch you.' Father says, looking down at the battered body at his feet. N knows it – every patch of his skin, every bone in his body ache with this knowledge. 'Say it, N. Thank me.'_

'_Thank you, Sage Ghetsis. I am grateful.' he answers, and one strong hand lifts him from the floor, into a kneeling position. The other one is yanking Father's colorful robe up._

'_Show me how much.'_

* * *

'You haven't changed, old friend.' Champion Alder states with a solemn expression 'That's truly a pity.'

'You don't deserve to call me "friend", Alder,' Father – no, Ghetsis – spits 'and you have no right to pity me.'

'Maybe.' the Champion shrugs 'Which doesn't change the fact that you've lost. Now let me escort you to the nearest police station, dear friend.' he laughs and offers his arm in a mocking gesture. Ghetsis tries to spit in his face; Alder dodges and yanks him up by the arm.

'We are leaving. Now. Cheren, if you'd be so kind to assist us…' Black's friend nods and follows the Champion.

N and Black stay behind.

The young man grips N's shoulders. He stares at the ground. N wonders if he is repulsed by what he has heard.

'I'm sorry, N. So sorry.' he says.

'For what?'

Black looks him in the eye 'For not being able to save you earlier.'

'I didn't need saving.' N gently backs away. He doesn't want to prolong this contact; to feel Black's hands and his warm, light emotions. Something resonates inside of him. It amplifies every beat of his heart, divides his doubts and weaknesses. There is a formula for it, N is sure, but in this moment it's final value equals Black.

'I am honored to have known you.' he bows and moves toward Reshiram 'I shall miss you very much.'

'Wait, N! Where are you going?' Black rushes after him.

'To see the world. Understand humanity. Atone for what I've done.' N pauses 'To not bother you further than that.'

'Please, listen…'

N cuts him off by pressing their lips together. 'I will never forget you.' he mutters into the soft touch.

When N pulls away the young man is speechless, completely dumbfounded. He stares at N as he climbs on Reshiram's back; wearing that familiar expression, desperate, pleading. Where did he see it before?

'Farewell, hero. May your ideals always lead you to glory.'

And with that, he blinks the tears away and sets off.

* * *

High in the troposphere, where Reshiram's fire is all that warms him and the lack of oxygen is making him dizzy, N finally remembers.

The abused Pokemon had to be befriended slowly and carefully. N had to plan his moves and level his voice; he had to convince poor creatures that he cared for them and wished them no harm. Sometimes it took days, sometime weeks; one particularly stubborn Mienfoo didn't let him come near her for two months.

But when she had finally opened up to N, saw his love and started to love him back; oh, she had the same glint in her eyes, desperate and afraid of hurt, but still full of trust. All of his friends looked at him that way; and it seems that humans were capable of such feelings as well.

For a moment he wants to fly back, but with every ragged breath he takes the instincts subsides. Black might not be a monster, but N is one; and all monsters could do was hurting their friends.


End file.
